Annabelle Carter
(right) in 2005]] Annabelle Carter (born 1983) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Annabelle and her twin brother Isaac Carter were responsible for freezing the entire population of Stillsville for roughly an entire year, from April 2007 to April 2008, using the Stillsville Camera. Annabelle is a member of the Children of Hecate. Biography Annabelle was born in Stillsville, Utah along with her brother Isaac Carter to Rex and Barbara Carter. Rex and Barbara were wealthy and had slowly been buying up the real estate in Stillsville for years after moving there from Salt Lake City. The source of Annabelle's parents' money is unknown, but it later came to late that they practiced actual witchcraft as a part of the Children of Hecate, thus there have been theories that they used that to their advantage. Annabelle and Isaac were rarely seen in public life until they were ten, home-schooled until it was decided they were mature enough to not reveal family secrets while mingling with other children. Nearly a year after the twins finished high school they still lived with their parents, digging deeper into learning their magical secrets. One night however something went wrong, Annabelle and Isaac later claiming their parents turned into birds and flew away, unable to turn back and possibly even losing their memories. Whatever the case was Annabelle was stunned by the loss of her parents, becoming catatonic for a time while Isaac covered the incident up by saying their parents died in a nearby hospital of a disease. Eventually Annabelle recovered from her shock but became increasingly unbalanced, developing a fear of losing people and, with Stillsville dying, she broke mentally along with her brother. Using the magic Stillsville Camera her parents had left them Annabelle began freezing the entire population of Stillsville by luring them to their mansion one or a few at a time. Eventually when the entire population save occasional drifter Lance Raymer were caught they began turning the town into one big diorama with the frozen people being passed off as mannequins. Roughly a year after freezing the last people the Lady Raptors and a few of the cheerleaders from Decker State College got stuck outside of town thanks to a broken-down bus, leading the group to explore the area. Annabelle and Isaac took great delight in collecting new people, having only nabbed a few over the past year. Ultimately the twins' habit of leaving photos with the victims doomed them as Kat Vaughn and Julie Vaughn managed to unfreeze deputy Debra Sanderson, the three then managing to ultimately take down the Carter twins. Annabelle and Isaac were frozen in the Stillsville sheriff's office, their binding photos buried in a field. One year later Petunia Greer manipulated several people into digging up the photo so she could destroy it and free the Carter twins. Petunia revealed herself to be a member of the Children of Hecate and guided the twins to the location of Hecate's Rituals. Deciding to ensure the town would remain theirs, Annabelle pushed Isaac into casting a spell to permanently freeze everyone after they'd recovered the camera from the visiting Vaughns. Ayane Nakamura and Britney Summers recaptured the twins after Ayane used a stun gun on Annabelle. The spell was still a success but Annabelle was unable to protect herself or Isaac, making them trapped inside the now-frozen town. Getting support from Tabitha St. Claire the idea was put forward to turn the town into the world's largest wax museum. Annabelle elected to take the position of the museum's curator and works closely with a controlled Debra, who she's become infatuated with. During a test of a Farstep Gateway Annabelle even used Hecate's Charm to take over Debra's body, confirming that as her she could leave Stillsville. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Stillsville, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men Magical Abilities Annabelle, along with Isaac Carter, was infused with the power of the Eyes of Peace ritual before birth. By holding hands, concentrating and staring, the spell freezes anyone they're looking at for a short period of time. Relationships Family * Isaac Carter, Twin Brother * Angie Carter, Sister-in-Law Friends * Petunia Greer * Tabitha St. Claire * Keenan Vole Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Annabelle is based on actress Maggie Gyllenhaal. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Children of Hecate